Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Mechanics
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-02-Episode-020-Mechanics?id=29001 (the story begins) (We entered the book) Steve: Hello out there. It's me, Steve. You've seen Blue, my puppy, right? Piglet: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (We entered) (inside) Yakko: Hey, Steve. Steve: Oh hi. Want to fly a plane with us? Psy: Sure. Steve: Okay, Blue. Start your engines. Bert: Contact. Edd: We need my power. Ed: Take off. Eddy: And here we go. (Plane flew) (as well as others did) (Plane land to the floor and lost a wing) (Pooh gasps) (Piglet gasps) (Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. A plane loses wings when it crashes. Stephen Squirrelsky: Relax. It's just a toy. Wallace: Told you so. (Gromit sniffs it) Ralph: Let's fix it. (We put the wing back on) Melissa: See? Good as new. Johnny Bravo: We're very good Mechanics. Courage: Piece of cake. Psy: Is there something else we can fix? Emily: If we find something being broken, that is. (Blue jumps to the screen) (and puts a pawprint on it) Panda: Oh. Andrew: That's it. We'll play Blue's clues to see what else we can fix. Tigger: We know what to do./ Pooh: Get Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. Piglet: First about this pawprint. Eeyore: Let's see if we can fix it. Rabbit: Oh my. It's like a helicopter. Otto: Not to mention Budgie the Little Helicopter and Harold the Helicopter. (It flies up) (and disappears) Eeyore: Now then. Notebook and camera. Blossom: Let's have Andrew's camera and Steve's notebook, please. Sidetable Drawer: Blue's Clues. I'm so exited. Sandy: Steve's camera and Andrew's camera. We'll have them, please. Skippy: You know, Drawers open and close, That's how they work. Slappy: If we find all the clues, we'll find out what we'll fix. (She opens up) (and gives Andrew and Steve the things they need) Stephen Squirrelsky: There. Robert: That should do it. Griff: Let's begin. Cuties: Our mission starts. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Gnorm: Hey, A trail of string. Natane: Where does it lead to? (We follow it) (and finally arrive at it) (Wallace pulls the string) Wallace: Hmm... Let's see what this is attached to. (Gromit points to the clue) Wallace: What's that you smell, lad? (He keeps pointing to it) Wallace: Oh, what's that? Meatwad: It's a pawprint. Frylock: On the string. Of course. Master Shake: So what? Larry: We know what to do. Buck: Notebook and camera. Fluffers: Correct. (Andrew takes Wallace's picture) Wallace: Andrew, Not me. The clue. Andrew: Oops. My mistake. The clue. (He takes the picture of it) Andrew: That's better. (Steve draws it) Steve: And there we go. A string. Psy: So, It's gotta be something with a string. Emily: It's best we'll get more clues to find out. Shovel's voice: Room. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Tigger: It's Shovel and Pail. Bubbles: We'd better see what they're up to. Shovel: My can go faster. Pail: Well, my car will go faster. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, What're you doing? Pail: We're having a race to see how fast our cars go. Shovel: We made ramps for our race cars. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Stacey: Who's car will go faster? Ricky: Let's find out and start. Stephen Squirrelsky: On your marks... Get set... Go! Sandy: Let's do it. (Cars drive down) (and finish the race) Skippy: Shovel's ramp is higher and his car went faster. Slappy: So that means Shovel wins and Pail loses. Shovel and Pail: Let's do it again. Sandy: Do it. Judy: Now who's car will go faster? Nick: Shovel's car did. Eddy: Let's find out. On your marks... Get set... Go! Edd: And away they go. (Car races down the ramps) (and wins the race) Danny: Pail's ramp is higher. Einstein: But Shovel's is lower. Stanz: That's why her car went faster and she wins. Buttercup: Good enough. Shovel: Again. Alvin: On your marks. Cow: Who's car will go fast this time? Ian: Both. Duckman: Okay. On your marks... Get set... Get really set... Gopher! Gopher: You called? Fluffy and Uranus: Duckman! Duckman: Oops. Ryan: Let's try again. Tyler: Yeah. And go. (Cars go down the ramp) Twins: It's a tie. All: Yay! Sandy: A tie? Why? Ajax: Because both cars went down. Charles: They're at the same height. Mambo: Told you so. Shovel and Pail: Thanks for your help. Twin Bunnies: You're welcome. (We went to find more clues) (as the wind blew) Rocky: Whew. Windy. Andrina: It's blowing. Anderson: What a breeze. Toulouse: So windy. (Plane past us) Marie: Duck! Berlioz: Whoa. Chicken: Too windy. (Then a pawprint flew over us) Baboon: Look! Our clue! Weasel: The wind. Bert: Now we need Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: There we go. (Steve draws it) Steve: There we have it. It's the wind. Delbert: A thing with a string and that blows in the wind. But what? Voice: Mailtime! Cuties: Mail's here! Fluffers: Let's get it! Berlioz: Wait for me! Wait for me! Marie: Coming! Coming! (We dance and sing) Toulouse: The mail's here at last! (Mailbox came in) Mailbox: Here's your letter and you open it. Edd: Good one. Eddy: Thanks. Ed: We got a letter. Girls: Yay! (We open it) (and watch it) (It ends) (and stops) Pooh and gang: Oh. Eds: Cool. Bubbles: Interesting. Buttercup: Awesome. (Blue records us with a tap recorder) Blossom: Look! Blue's recording us! Fluffers: Gees. Cuties: Wow. (Bradley farts) Tigger: Yikes! Rabbit: Oh my. Not again. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. This is not supposed to happen to us. Pooh: It's cleaning time. Eeyore: We'll have to put a censored timecard and a few later moments later sign. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ehMUKdgmiEOQw-oMWP1766aOnzq2gL91 (we cough and splutter) Melissa: You're suppose to put powder on his bottom. Wallace: I'm trying harder to do so. (Bradley smacks us) Bert: Ow! Wakko: Oh! Yakko: Watch it! (Bradley kicks Wallace) Wallace: Oi! Dot: Jump! (Bradley pees) Ralph: Oh watch out! (Duckman tumbles back and bumps into the wall) Duckman: Ow. All: Oh. Doc: Watch what you're doing. Duckman: Bradley made me fall backwards and bumped into the wall. Woody: Well, be careful. (Bradley laughs) Buzz Lightyear: What's so funny? Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys, Let's not fight about this and pay attention on Blue's Clues. Psy: Yeah. We need more clues. (Then Blue heads to a board game and ski dooed into it) Happy: Did you see that? (Dopey ski dooed into the board) Sneezy: Let's ski-dooed into it too. Grumpy: Okay. (We ski dooed into it) (to follow Blue) Gumball: Hey, A race track. Anais: Just like in Wacky Races. Darwin: There goes Beaver on it's scooter. Griff: Skunk on his roller skates. Rabbit Girl: Excuse me. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Rabbit has trouble with a scooter. Courage: You mean bike. Cow: Yep. Bike. Chicken: What's the matter? Rabbit: Something's wrong with my bike. Judy: What is wrong? Flat tire? Rabbit: No. Nick: Then what? Rabbit: I can't peddle. Courage: Just put your feet on the peddles. Rabbit: Okay. Got it. Thanks. (She paddles) (and is off) Pig: Whoa. Help. I need the mechanics. Edd: Good lord. Eddy: Whoa. Ed: What happen? Pig: I don't know what to do. Tigger: Like what? Pig: How to drive or steer. Pooh: To turn? Pig: Yep. How can I drive and steer? Johnny Bravo: I know. To turn, You gotta honk this horn. (Honks it) Courage: No. The steering wheel. Johnny Bravo: Whatever. Courage: Use the wheel, Pig. Pig: Okay. Courage: That's better. Pig: Thanks. Johnny Bravo: You're welcome. Chipmunk: Help! I don't know how to stop! Cuddles: You don't know how to stop? Flippy: Paddle backwards. Flaky: And pull the brake to stop. (Chipmunk stops) (and applies the brakes) Chipmunk: Thanks. Giggles: Don't mention it. Cuddles: You're welcome. Stephen Squirrelsky: There's only one clue left to find. Andrew: Yep. I hope we do find it. (Skunk past us) (and left a bit of paper) Wallace: Hey, He dropped something. Bert: And it's got a clue on it. Wakko: So it does and it's shaped like a diamond. Yakko: Yep. And it's a bit of paper. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: There we go. (Steve draws it) Dot: And that's our last clue. The paper. Ralph: That's all three. Melissa: Now for our thinking chair. Stephen Squirrelsky: One sec. (Stands in front of Skunk) (and stops him) Stephen Squirrelsky: You dropped this. Skunk: Thanks. I need it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now then. Andrew: For our thinking chair. (We ski dooed back) (to where we were) (We sat in the thinking chair) (and thought) Darwin: Let's see. Anais: What would Blue want with a string, wind, and paper? Gumball: If it had string attached to a diamond shaped paper, What would it be? Twin Bunnies: A kite! Tyler: A kite? Ryan: String on a kite? Ian: Yeah, That's it! Alvin: Blue wants to fly a kite. Fluffers: We've figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Oh, mama, so we have! Do the monkey with me, guys! Come on! (We dance to it) (and sing) Stephen Squirrelsky: Blue, Is that what we need to fix? (Blue nods) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Let's go. Andrew: Let's do it. (We head outside) (to do the kite lesson) Bert: Uh oh. There's a hole in it. Ralph: And we know what to do with the hole. Melissa: Tape it? Cow: When you put the string in the hole, you tie a note in it. Chicken: No. Tape it. Baboon: Yeah. That works. (They tape it) (with duck tape) Meatwad: There. Frylock: That works. Master Shake: Let's see if it worked. Weasel: I'm sure it'll work. (It flies) (in the sky) Warners: It worked. All: Yay! Shovel: It's higher now. Pail: So cool. Tigger: It's Shovel and Pail. Rabbit: We helped them with the cars. Pig: Make sure you turn the kite too. Sandy: It's Pig. Slappy: So it is. Skippy: I remember him. Wallace: We helped him and the others with their problems. Courage: What a crowd. Chumley: Smile, everyone. (SNAP) Tennessee: Well done. Eddy: That's all for today. Edd: It's the end. (We sing and dance) Ed: That's all folks. (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues